All in Good Fun
by ravenXoverXdove
Summary: One-sided AxelxRoxas. After a break-up, Axel goes through memories. I'm bad at summaries. Based on my Fun. CD.


A/N: Hey! It's been, well, years since I've written anything for here. But I always come back. I'm weak.. ahah. Either way, I got a new computer, new car, new life. Thought I'd test the waters in adulthood. And where did that leave me? Writing a story like I would do in seventh grade.. Oh well. Irony is irony. haha. This fanfic stemmed from the song "Out on the Town" by Fun.. Can't think of anything else to say so, enjoy!

**All in Good Fun.**

I know we were supposed to move on after a relationship, but there I was. Sitting on the fire escape outside your window. As creepy as it sounds, looking at your sleeping form calmed me down. I used to say the only time you weren't yelling was when you were sleeping. And honestly, there's nothing cuter than that.

"Fuck," I muttered under my breath, turning begrudgingly away from the open window, facing instead, the rough stucco of the adjacent apartment building. I always reminisced too much, ever since you left. Even the building I'm staring at reminds me how much you hate it here. I had always wanted to move to San Francisco. I was born here, had my childhood here, but was forced in to the suburbs when my father accepted a job in Long Beach. Roxas, on the other hand, absolutely loved where he was. Born and raised in Southern California. God, I was an idiot to take him away.

_Roxas's head laid lazily on Axel's shoulder halfway up Signal Hill. After deciding to go out on a seemingly nice summer's day, the two didn't take into account how rapidly California weather changes. The nice day turned sweltering, and the two opted to sit in the shade of a tree rather than walk back down a hill to Axel's car._

_"Hey, Axel," Roxas elbowed, rather forcefully, his taller counterpart. Said redhead let out a disembodied moan to signal his attention. The blonde simply brushed it off and continued, "What are we gonna do after high school?"_

_"I'll go to San Francisco Sate and you can go to Berkeley. We can live in my grandparents' house until we get enough money to get our own apartment. We've already talked about this, remember, Roxy? We agreed on it."_

_"You agreed on it…" Roxas muttered under his breath, looking down the hill, opposite of Axel's gaze towards the top. _

_"What was that?" Axel broke his gaze to come close to Roxas._

_The blonde fidgeted a bit before looking up into green eyes. "Nothing, I just… I kind of like it down here too. I love San Francisco, but everything I know is down here."_

_"You'll love it just fine up there, Rox! Besides, we agreed! I thought you wanted to move up there with me." Axel looked longingly into blue eyes. He always got his way. Guilt tripping was his forte, and Roxas had a conscious and a weak spot for a certain redhead. It was hell._

_"I… I know, but," Roxas stuttered._

_"No buts! It'll be great, Roxas. And there's gay people everywhere. We can be completely open together in public. Plus there's only one weather: cold!" Axel smiled, ending his sentence with huge hand gestures. Roxas still looked distraught, however, causing a small tug on the redhead's feelings. "Hey, Roxas, I know it's a change. But you told me that's what you wanted. Amazing college. New life. Me and you." _

_The blonde stayed silent, but looked away. He didn't want to break Axel's heart, but Roxas's opinion changed just as much as Axel's mind was set. He didn't want to leave Southern California. He didn't want to be trapped in a city without privacy. He didn't want to go to Berkeley. He did want to be with Axel, but he also wanted to be happy._

I turned back to the window; you shifted in your sleep. Damn, I needed a drink. Too bad the only reason I'm here before three in the morning is because I got kicked out of the bar. And too bad I walked to the bar. And too bad I had a lapse of memory, leading me here instead of home. And too bad you won't let me in even though it's fucking freezing out here. God it feels like…

_"…my dick is going to fall off."_

_"Stop being so dramatic. You're the one who wanted to live in a place that is winter all year. Not even the snowy, beautiful winter, either. The shitty, I'm going to freeze your balls to your leg while I blow salt water into your eyes winter." Roxas retorted bitterly, hanging up his coat in his apartment. _

_Axel still lived with his grandparents. He had a drinking problem, and never had enough money too last. Definitely not enough to pay rent. And though Roxas loved him, love doesn't pay rent, so he opted for a bit of a richer roommate. Demyx had about the same background as the blond, except he was only in San Francisco until he graduated. Then he was going to race it back to Southern California to his boyfriend, Zexion._

_"Well, so-orry, I can't control the weather." Axel scoffed, taking off his coat as well._

_"You can make it warmer in here you know." Roxas stepped closed to the redhead, tiptoeing to whisper in his ear. _

_Axel swallowed shakily. That always gave him chills. Fuck, that blonde could get him in the mood fast. "But, Dem-"_

_"At a concert."_

_"It's late-"_

_"You can stay."_

_Axel opened his mouth to retort again, but was forcibly cut off by the blonde shoving him against the wall and chastely kissing the taller man. The redhead groaned. Roxas may look naive, but damn that boy knew how to go to town._

"Oh shit, shit."

I bet you didn't know that you still make me horny. You don't even have to do anything. You were always way better at being sexy, you little tease.

The deeper into the memory I went, the harder my member got. I growled. You know what? I'm fucking drunk, and there's something really fucking arousing about watching you like this. What the hell is wrong with me? Fuck, I'm horny. Shit, I'm so fucked up. Roxas, I need you more now than I ever did. You're the only one who would put up with me...

_There was a knock on the door. Roxas got up off the couch. "Who the fuck is…"_

_"Ba-aby," a sing-song, completely inebriated voice called through the door._

_Roxas froze. Axel was drunk. Or faded. Or both. Again. It was the third night that week, and it was only Wednesday. _

_"Ba-abe!"_

_The blonde looked longingly towards the couch where his copy of Invisible Man lay, then begrudgingly back at the door. It wasn't like him to just let Axel freeze in the hallway or force him back to his own place like this, but damn this was getting old. And Roxas was damn-well tired of it. But he knew that he was all that Axel had left. Yes, the redhead had friends, but he hung out with them close to never. He was so beyond whipped, but would never admit it. Unfortunatley, the left Roxas with a fairly sheltered life._

_Axel was always paranoid. Whenever the blonde wanted to spend time with someone besides him, he would guilt trip him, just as he did in high school. Axel would make Roxas go home early from parties, stay sober with friends, bring his phone with him everywhere, just so he could call him. _

_But Roxas would just oblige and keep his growing resentment to himself. He did love the man._

_"Ba-aby. I lo-ove you."_

_Right?_

_"Bitch, open this door, or I swear I'll kill you."_

_Fuck this._

_Roxas threw open the door. "What the fuck do you want, Axel? A hug? A fuck? Or are you just here to tell me how I'm you're only friend?"_

_Axel's glazed over eyes looked down at the blonde with muffled confusion. "Uhm.."_

_"No, shut up. Let me talk for once." Roxas was livid._

_"Ooh, Roxy. I love it when you're so feisty," Axel purred, the alcohol making it impossible for him to realize the real situation. "Make up sex?"_

_Axel reached out for blonde locks, but was slapped away but a strong arm. "Fucking no, Axel. I've put up with so much from you. I'm fucking tired of it."_

_This made Axel sober up a bit. Of course not enough to be completely right in the head, but enough to make him remember most of the fight the next morning. "Roxas, I-"_

_"No!" he snapped, "I'm fucking done with your excuses. You keep me on a leash, Axel. You dragged me into a city where I don't want to be. You make me into the bad guy all the time. You flirt with other guys and have the tiniest ounce of respect for me. You can't cook, I always have to drive, you can do everything and won't let me do anything! Tell me where this is fair."_

_"Roxas… Where is this coming-"_

_"Don't even! This has been building up for years. But you're too ignorant to notice that I'm upset! It's always about you, Axel! You! My opinion matters too, fucking asshole."_

_"R-"_

_"No! Fuck off! I'm done." Roxas's face was hard as stones. But it was honest. He was through with Axel's shit._

_"Babe," Axel started, "Five years…"_

_"Five years and you still don't understand how shitty you treat me."_

_"I'll change"_

_Roxas scoffed and crossed his arms, rolling his eyes, then returning his glare to green eyes. "Please, Axel, like I've never heard that one before. Every fright ends with that sentence. But I'm tired of submitting to it."_

_"But…"_

_"I expect my stuff back tomorrow. Good night."_

_The last he remembered was the door slamming shut._

All I can hear right now is the whistling of the wind and a window opening in an adjacent apartment. The noises of the city don't matter anymore. I'll move back to the suburbs for you. I'll sober up for you. I'll let you live your life, just let me be in it…

Warmth began to spread into my hand. When the fuck did I start to touch myself? Damnit, Roxas.

But it's not you're fault. I'm done blaming you for everything I do, I swear. I want to make it up to you. I've really changed this time. This will be my last night out on the town by myself. I will change. I am a new man today. I'm ready to be the perfect boyfriend. I love y-

"Please step down from the window with your hands up."

The police? What's-?

"Please step down calmly."

I look in the direction of the window I had heard open. An elderly woman looked down at me, obviously disgusted. Great, now I just look like a felon.

I zip my pants back up, and climb back on the ladder of the fire escape, about to go down and explain, or make up a plausible excuse. But before I climbed down, for some cruel act of fate, I took a last look through Roxas's window. Looking back at me through the screen were a pair of horrified blue eyes. Pain. Disgust. Hatred. Longing? No matter what I saw in those eyes, the negative outweighed the positive. The next thing I know, the police were taking me away.

In jail they give you one phone call. I was hoping this would have been a fairytale ending. Like a Forever the Sickest Kids song. You would come back for me, bail me out.

But you never showed up.

I wasted my last call.

I'm sorry.

**A/N: **Wow, that turned out differently than I intended. Haha, but hey, I just kinda sat down and wrote a storally out of nowhere. Why? I really don't know. The ending was based on the song "Cop Car." My playlist kept running, so my story changed songs too, haha. So anyway, give me feedback! Haha, and thank you for reading!


End file.
